Rugrats: Music videos
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: What would your favorite songs be like if they were made into music vids?


A/N: I apologize for this story being deleted. Since this site has unfortunate rules, one of the monitors deleted it. I've decided to instead make parodies of it – not of songs, but just how I think the video would've gone or fit with certain characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OC's or characters. They belong to their respectful owners… and stuff.

Rugrats: Song Parodies

Prologue

"Hello, babies and gentlemen!" A raspy voice shouts.

There are many claps from the audience.

The lights are turned on to reveal Tommy Pickles. He's in a suit and smiling, showing his few teeth.

"Tommy, it's _ladies_ and gentlemen, not babies and gentlemen."

A young blond comes to the stage, glancing at Tommy.

"Well then, why don't you tell them the next thing?" Tommy suggested.

"Thank you, Tommy, I would be pleased to do so," the child responded.

He turned to the audience. "Hello, people out there, before we get to the show, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Zack, and you don't really need to know my last name."

The audience chuckled.

"And I'm Tommy – Tommy Pickles."

Zack and Tommy smiled at each other, and Tommy nodded at Zack to continue.

"We are here tonight to tell you that Nairobi-Harper is re-writing her deleted story, 'Rugrats: Songfics.' Unfortunately, it was deleted by a monitor because of copyright."

"I don't think that was the smartest thing to do," Tommy said. "It was just plain mean! Who owns copy right?"

Zack shrugs. "I don't know, but that's not the point," He says. "Her new story is called 'Rugrats: Song Parodies. In fact, why don't we hear from her right now?"

Tommy whispers something in Zack's ear.

"Oh, right," Zack says. "Our fellow author on here appears to have something called social anxiety, so if she comes up to the stage, she'll be too nervous. She did tape a video for us, though. Said something about it being easier if she's not here to see our reaction. Kimi, could you turn on the camera?"

"Of course, Zack," Kimi exclaims happily. Peter has set up the camera, so she just turns it on.

Nairobi-Harper comes onto camera. "Hi, you guys. I'm on here since I think I might have social anxiety. Some of you know what that means, and I do believe that I've given many hints. Anyway, I am not here to speak about that. Today, I would just like to thank you all for nearly two hundred reviews on one of my fanfics, and for supporting me! My top four supporters seem to be celrock, TCKing12, LilNate03, and AsToldBy Hazelnut. However, you have all supported one another, so thank you! Anyway, I'm re writing this because my last version had to be deleted. Something about the guidelines, some of which I personally believe are unnecessary. There will be differences from the last version, of course, because I'm not stupid, I know what to change."

"We already know that," Cree interrupts. "Just get on with it!"

"Well, thanks for telling me, Cree. Anyway, unfortunately, since I can't include lyrics here, I'll just basically do the music video with a Rugrats version. Like, with Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid, which will be our first song, it will basically describe Tommy and Lil's first date while Phil and Dil are whispering to him to… hem, well, kiss the girl. Only the title shall be said, though."

There are loud claps and a few cheers. "That's enough of that," Zack said. "Make sure that you've checked out celrock's new story, Rugrats: the Musical! In fact, LilNate03 told Nairobi-Harper beforehand that he has a few things to say. Go on, LilNate03!"

"Something that I wanted to ask is when she'll be honoring the most reviewed authors," LilNate03 says.

"Nairobi told us that she will be ready soon," Kimi explains in that sweet little voice of her. "Probably sometime in July. It's not that long from now!"

"And, about celrock's story, I just wanted to say that it was one of the best stories of all time!" LilNate03 shouts. "Of all time!"

There are many claps in agreement. Zack chuckles and nods. "You're right. Anything else to say?"

"Ah, yes, and, make sure to check out RGU 2!"

"WE CAN'T WAIT!" Cree shouts. "Cuz, gee, boy, you've got some drama baked up for these reviewers!"

"That's right!" Phil shouts. "I wonder about Cree and I's relationship in that story!"

Some of the Cree/Phil shippers scream with excitement.

"Umm, okay, I think that celrock wanted to say something next?" Tommy suggests.

"That's right," she says. "I, of course, though, will make sure to keep what I have to say short like LilNate03 did. I just have a few questions. What's going on with the original characters story? You haven't sent out a note yet."

Nairobi-Harper smiles shyly. "Well, I was going to send out one in about a week, but I might as well tell you guys now since the question came up. That story will be updated before July starts, most likely."

Dil suddenly walks on stage. "Oh my gosh!" celrock shouts in glee. "Dilly can walk!" There are nods in agreement.

"Well, I suppose that now, yes, he can," Nairobi-Harper says. "But, canonically, in my stories, he can't walk yet, but, by August, he'll be able to, once he's a whole year old!"

"Any more questions?" Dil asks.

"Oh, well, Dil is asking if there are any more questions," Peter says. We see that he's been sitting off to the side the whole time.

"I have one," TCKing12 says, taking a glance at Peter and smiling. "When will 'Just One Drink' update, and since you appear to be good friends with fanficchick122, when will 'Kimi's Father' get an update?"

Hiding her face with a book called 'Twilight,' (I feel neutral about Twilight in real life, don't hate it but don't love it), Nairobi answers, "You'll find out in my note next week, and she says it won't happen for quite a while. Never gave me an exact date, so you're going to have to ask her about that."

"Any more questions? No? Well then, let's sing a little song!"

" _I-I-I-I'm a little woozy_

 _And you're a bit snug_

 _But when you cuddle next to me…_

 _It feels like I was bit by a bug!"_ Lil sings. Everyone 'LOL-s.'

"Bye guys!" Zack shouts.

"Watch out for the next chapter soon!" Tommy says.


End file.
